Phil
, Yukko, Andrew |Farm Identifier = 34394 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Other Media = A Letter from Norman (Spin-off novel) The Promised Neverland Movie (Live-action film) |Japanese VA = Hiyori Kono |English VA = Amber Connor }} is a supporting character of ''The Promised Neverland''. He is a 4-year-old orphan who formerly resides in Grace Field House under the parental care of Isabella. Phil is close friends with Sherry, who he is often seen around with, and Emma, who he looks up to. Phil is, despite his young age, extremely observant and smart. He figured out something was off about the orphanage, and as so, he is asked by Emma to lead all the children four years and younger to stay back in the orphanage while all the children five and above make their escape. History Phil was born in 2041 and sent to Plantation 3 a year later in 2042, growing up along with several other children. Appearance Phil is a young boy with tan skin and a bright, cat-resembling smile who is considered to be very cute by Emma. He has short, cropped black hair and light blue eyes. He wears the standard orphanage uniform- a white shirt and trousers along with plain shoes. The number "34394" is tattooed across the left side of his neck. Personality Phil is a very bright, cheerful and outspoken boy. He loves his family very much and gets along with particularly Emma, Sherry, and Carol. While he acts like a playful, fun-loving, and carefree young child his age who likes to play tag and hide-and-seek along with his siblings, Phil is extremely observant, smart and wise beyond his years. For example, he is one of the highest scorers in the orphanage despite his young age and he's the one who points out the Morse codes in the books to Emma. Additionally, he already suspected something was wrong with the orphanage, understands everything Emma tells him and what she expects from him once she and the older kids escape. He is able to hide his personal feelings and true motives very well. Plot Introduction Arc Taking daily tests, playing a game of tag, eating scrumptious homemade food and having a good time – Phil went through the same routine every day in Grace Field House, an orphanage where he lived since the day he was born. Under the loving parental care of Isabella, Phil spent a pleasant childhood in Grace Field. On October 12, 2045, Phil went to play with Emma and the other orphans as they ran along the hallway. Phil later went to join them for breakfast before going to take a test in the house's test room. Afterward, he joined the orphans to play a game of tag and was soon caught by Norman. Later that night, Conny had to be sent off to foster parents, Phil and the other orphans gave a tearful goodbye as they bade farewell to her.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1 On the following day, Phil carried on his usual routine in Grace Field, later during play time, Mark informed Isabella of Naila's disappearance, Isabella then went to search for the lost child, which took her only a short amount of time to do so as Phil noticed her coming back from the forest with Naila, who was sleeping within her arms.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 2 Aware that Emma and the other older orphans are doing chores within the house, Phil and his best friend Sherry came running to Isabella to ask when will they finish. Isabella said how it would be the last day for them to do chores since a newly appointed caretaker shall be taking over the job for them.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 5, pages 14-15 After some time, Phil and Sherry once again came to talk to Isabella, this time asking her to join them outside to play, Isabella rejected their invitations, saying that she needs to have a talk with Krone first. Phil and Sherry later came rushing to the big oak tree in the fields in hopes of seeing Emma, Norman and Ray but was led down as only Gilda and Don were there.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 6, pages 3 and 8 Phil was later seen among several other orphans drawing diagrams in the orphanage's cafeteria, as a few went up to Krone to showcase their work.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 7, page 4 Sometime later that day, Phil was once again playing a game of tag with the other orphans in the forest, as Krone soon joined the bunch, catching Phil, who was with Emma and another orphan during then.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 9 Jailbreak Arc 's spy.]] Ray pointed out how Phil has the highest score on the test among the children, was one of the last five to be captured by Krone during tag and is always asking for where Emma is. As Emma wondered about, figuring out who could be Isabella's spy, she thought of Phil and Sherry, and how the two frequently asked for Norman's and her whereabouts respectively. Emma comically bent down on the ground refusing to suspect the two to be Isabella's spy, much to the annoyance of Ray.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 11, page 2 Emma could be seen training Phil and the other orphans to run, as her secret intentions were to strengthen their speed and stamina as preparations for the escape.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 12, page 15 After taking yet another test in the examination room, Phil joyfully ran up to Isabella after she announced how his scores had improved, as Isabella hugged and congratulated him.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 15, page 8 Several days later, Phil was walking along the hallway of the orphanage, as he heard a commotion coming from the orphans' dormitory. Phil went inside, only to notice Krone shuffling through one of the drawers. Phil asked the caretaker what is she doing, which she replied how she was just searching for something. Phil later proceeded to the cafeteria, as he went running around as Ray stopped him by holding onto his head.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 22, pages 10 and 14 As the orphans were laying out the meals on the cafeteria's table, Phil happily stared at them, as he later went to Krone's room with Marnya to inform her to come down for the meal. Isabella blocked the two from entering her already empty room, as she put on her usual kind and motherly facade and told them how Krone will not be joining them for lunch. Phil later went to eat with the other orphans, and the moment before they start to eat, Krone was meeting her death.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 23, pages 1, 8 and 13 Phil was later told by Emma about the truth behind Isabella, the House, and the plantations, but he responded that he suspected the purpose of the farm all along, and accepted that the under four-year-olds would stay, hoping to be freed before being harvested. He was then put in charge of the rest of the orphans when Emma and the others escaped. After Emma, Ray and the other older orphans put the House on fire and escaped, Phil- following Emma's orders- seek to distract Isabella from finding them, as he brought the rest of the orphans. When Isabella fails to retrieve the older children, she returns to the burning building where she tells Phil they successfully escaped. This shocks Phil greatly; as Isabella realized that Phil also knew about the truth. Cuvitidala Arc Relationships Emma Phil loves Emma dearly and adores her as an older sister, for example approaching her for help tying his shoes and being carried by her down the stairs. Likewise, Emma adores Phil as a younger brother and thinks he is very sweet. They are often seen playing together and helping each other out. While Emma helps Phil while they play tag, Phil helps Emma by showing her the Morse codes. His great care towards Emma is exhibited when Phil comforts Emma with tears in his eyes, who is depressed after Norman's departure. Both of them trust and believe in each other, as Phil was the only orphan under the age of four whom Emma told about the truth about everything, including the children being farmed as demon food. Emma left the situation to Phil and entrusted him take care of the younger orphans and make sure that none of them try to get shipped out. Emma also promises that she'll come back for him and the rest after two years. Norman Norman, as always, cares about Phil, just like the other orphans in the house. When Emma let the cat out of the bag as she disclosed to Phil about the secrets of the house and Isabella, Phil derived how Norman, alongside Conny and all the previous siblings who had departed, were killed, as he spoke of this to Emma, Phil was devastated as he started to cry loudly, overrun by sadness upon realizing how Norman is actually dead.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 35, pages 10-11The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 12 Moments before Phil confronts Isabella who was laughing while the house was burnt down, Phil recalled how Norman has entrusted him with the responsibility to take care of Emma since he will no longer be with her, Phil tearfully agreed to do so. This showed how much Norman trusts and believes in Phil, and how much Phil loved Norman and was thus devastated to see him leave.Volume 5 extra page Sherry Sherry and Phil are shown to be very close friends, as they are often seen by each others side, playing and doing most things together. From Sherry's side, she cares for Phil just as much but she also seems to have a one-sided rivalry with him since he always scores better than her in tests. Carol Following the Grace Field fire, Phil and Carol were moved to a new plantation together. Phil acts like an older brother towards her, as he is always watching over her, playing with her, as well as being proud and happy of her rapid growth. Phil also feels like it is his responsibility to save Carol and his other siblings from their cruel fate. Andrew Trivia *Kaiu Shirai considers Phil as his favorite character in the series.The Promised Neverland Questionnaire #4 *Phil's dream, when he gets into the human world in the future, is to ride a steam train.The Promised Neverland 100th Chapter Commemoration Questionnaire #8 *The following are Phil's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **Announced in Chapter 75, Phil achieved the 4th position behind Ray in the Color Illustration Character Poll which was held on The Promised Neverland's official LINE account. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results announced in Chapter 88, Phil is in 7th place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results announced in Chapter 102, Phil is in 4th place with a total of 2094 votes. References Site Navigation es:Phil pt-br:Phil it:Phil Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Unknown